jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Satele Shan
Vorfahren von Satele Shan Dieser Satz hier ist etwas unglücklich formuliert: "Dies lässt die Möglichkeit offen, dass Revan und Bastila (oder zwei ihrer Nachfahren) ein gemeinsames Kind hatten." Das "oder zwei ihrer Nachfahren" würde bedeuten, dass Revan und Bastila zwei Kinder hatten und diese beiden Kinder wiederum ein Kind hatten, das wäre dann Inzest. Dass Bastila und Revan die Vorfahren von Satele sind, kann aber genauso bedeuten, dass auch Revan und Bastila verwandt sind. Hat jemand einen Vorschlag, wie man diesen Sachverhalt weiter erläutern kann oder Argumente dafür, es so zu belassen, wie es jetzt ist? --Zockerfreak112 14:57, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Nein, es bedeutet, dass sie Nachfahren hatten und zwei von diesen zusammenkamen (was ich bei Jedi sowieso kritisch finde). Und wie stellst du dir vor, dass die beiden Verwandt sind? Vater und Tochter geht nicht, Geschwister auch nicht, Cousin und Cousine würde bedeuten, dass sie dann nicht direkt Vorfahren von Satele sind. Ich sehe keinen Grund, das zu ändern. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:00, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Ja, was aber wichtig ist: Die hatten die Nachfahren jeweils mit anderen Partnern und nicht Bastila und Revan zusammen. Das meine ich ist etwas missverständlich ausgedrückt. Ich mach mal eben eine kurze Skizze zur möglichen Verwandtschaft von Bastila und Revan, um es zu veranschaulichen. Sollte ich falsch liegen, werde ich das spätestens beim Erstellen dieses Stammbaums bemerken. Ich melde mich wieder zu Wort. --Zockerfreak112 15:07, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Wer sagt denn, dass die nicht zusammen einen Nachfahren hatten, woraus sich das gebildet hat? Es ist eine unbestätigte Möglichkeit, die eine Vermutung der Fans ist. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:10, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::die Formulierung ist schon gut gewählt. muss dann kein inzest sein. szenario: bastilla und carth hätten ein kind ,und revan und -keine ahnung- kreia :) hätten auch eins. nun kommen die beiden kinder ODER derren kinder zusammen. wenn aus diesen zwei linien dann satele hervorgeht, wäre dies der fall, der bei dem zitat (oben) in klammern dargestellt ist -und kein inzest-! die formulierung schließt so alle möglichkeiten mit ein und ist keine vermutung. PS: sorry, ich weiß nicht, wie man die signatur anhängt! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 95.91.80.101 (Diskussion) 15:26, 16. Feb. 2010) :::::Na gut, ich lass das mit der Skizze, denn ich habe gemerkt, dafür gäbe es zahlreiche verschiedene Konstellationen. Der einfachste Fall: Revan und Bastila sind unwissentlich Geschwister. Anderer Fall: Die beiden sind Halbgeschwister, ein gleicher Vater, zwei versch. Mütter (oder umgekehrt). Wenn man nun Vorfahren nicht im Sinne von Eltern, Großeltern usw. definiert, sondern im weiteren Sinne als nahe, früher geborene Verwandte, so könnte Revan mit Bastila verwandt sein, auch wenn Bastila mit einem unbekannten Partner Satele bekommen hat. Ach, dieses Thema ist kompliziert, ich bin dafür, dass das nicht weiter ausgeführt wird, denn den Leser interessiert am meisten, ob Bastila und Revan Kinder hatten oder nicht. Jedoch muss der in den Klammern stehende Text klarer ausgedrückt werden. Steht da, dass zwei der Nachfahren ein gemeinsames Kind hatten, wäre das ein mögliches Szenario: Revan und Bastila haben zwei Kinder gezeugt, also wirklich die beiden zusammen, nicht mit jeweils einem anderen Partner. Diese zwei Kinder wiederum hätten laut dem, was in der Klammer steht, Satele bekommen. --Zockerfreak112 15:36, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Vielleicht dran gedacht, dass die Macht Geschwister eng verbindet? naja, what ever? Es ist nun einmal eine Spekulation, dass die Nachfahren oder Bastilla und Revan zusammen ein Kind hatten. Bitte versuc so wenig ABsätze wie möglich zu machen und versuch auch immer das versetzte einzubehalten, es wird normal immer ein : mehr hingesetzt. Und das, was du da jetzt geschrieben hast sind Vermutungen. Im Text steht es fast gensauso, nur weit kürzer. Signatur macht man mit ~~~~ Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:29, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Schluss mit dem Rumgerede. Die einfachste Lösung wird auch hier wohl die naheliegendste sein: Satele ist eine direkte Nachfahrin eines Kindes von Revan und Bastila. Fertig. Aus. 19:07, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Das ist nicht erwiesen, nur sehr warscheinlich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:09, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::::@ Kit-Fisto: Ich habe deswegen meinen letzten Post nicht eingerückt, weil irgendwann der Text zu weit rechts steht, man bemerkt ja trotzdem, dass es von zwei verschiedenen Personen stammt, da der Text auf verschiedenen Ebenen anfängt. Natürlich sind das, was ich schrieb, nur Vermutungen, dass jedoch Bastila und Revan ein Kind hatten, ist genauso eine Vermutung. Wie gesagt, mir ging es vorrangig um dieses missverständliche "oder zwei ihrer Nachfahren", welches deswegen meines Erachtens in dieser Form entfernt oder näher erläutert werden sollte. --Zockerfreak112 15:42, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) Alter/Widersprüche in den Quelle Laut ihrem Holonetzeintrag hat Satele Shan Tython wiedereneckt, was ihre Stellung im Orden festigte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie mindestens schon Padawan. Nun wurde Tython laut dessen Holonetzeintrag aber bereits zu beginn des Krieges, also um etwa 3680 VSY entdeckt, also war Satele zur Zeit der Schlacht um Coruscant (3653 VSY) mindestens 40, eher noch älter, im Comic macht sie jedoch eher den Eindruck, als sei sie unter 30. Kann mir irgendwer helfen, dass aufzuklären? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:17, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Hm, also in den letzten Interviews wurde gesagt, das die Person Satele Shan noch nicht fertig entwickelt war, als das Comic veröffentlicht wurde. Deswegen sieht sie in den Trailern anders aus. Wenn man den neuen E3 Trailer sieht, wo sie wie in den Trailern aussieht, allerdings mit Falten sieht es so aus, als ob das Comic "Threat of Peace" nicht als Quellenangabe zum Alter genutzt werden kann. Gruß Comenor 19:46, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Beziehung zu Harron Tavus Wenn ich mich nicht täusche ist Harron Tavus ein Feind der Republik. Wenn man in swtor als Soldat im Chaostrupp spielt verratet Harron Tavus die Republik. Kann auch sein das ich mich irre aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Gemeint soll hier wohl eher der Soldat aus den Trailern gemeint sein. Wie dieser heißt weiß ich allerdings nicht. Harron Tavus war es aber nicht. Ich bin aber noch nicht soweit in meiner Soldatenkampagne, muss ich noch erwähnen. Von daher kann ich mich irren. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 18:43, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Du hast da nicht ganz Unrecht... Soweit mir bekannt ist, hat Satele später eine Beziehung zu Jace Malcom und nicht zu Harron. Aber mir ist die verlinkten Quelle nicht bekannt. Also kann ich es weder bestätigen noch verneinen, dass es auch eine Beziehung zu Harron gegeben hat. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:58, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Im Harron Tavus Artikel wird eine Beziehung zu Satele erwähnt. Im swtor Wiki Artikel nicht. Möglicherweise geschah die Beziehung zu Satele außerhalb des Spiels? Oder es gibt zwei Horran Tavus Personen. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 14:49, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Das hab ich ja vorher schon geschrieben. Im Artikel ist eine andere Quelle (Neuordnung der Galaxis) als das Spiel für eine Beziehung der beiden genannt. Aber auch die Beziehung zwischen Malcom und Satele ist meiner Meinung nach nicht auf das Spiel zurückzuführen, sondern eher auch Romane und / oder Comics auch wenn in einem Trailer eine engere Bekanntschaft angedeutet wird. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:09, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich würd sagen wir müssen in dem Comic nachsehen wo "Neuordnung der Galaxis" als Akt 2 drin ist, ob da was mit der Beziehung steht. 12.06.2013 6:56 (CET) Bearbeitung An diejenigen die sich hier gerade an die Überarbeitung machen schaut mal vllt. ob ihr zum beispiel den Abschnitt Kampf um Alderaan überarbeiten könntet, denn den Trailer eins zu eins abtippen wirkt nicht mal seriös. Und es liest sich auch sehr unangenhem.(Tortelinikrieger (Diskussion) 17:40, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC)) :Falls du eine bessere Formulierung auf Lager hast, immer raus damit! Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:45, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC)